Harry Potter and the Pregnant Pureblood
by ElegantButler
Summary: Draco Malfoy is expecting and Lucius is far from happy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Pregnant Pureblood By Axel Ingleson

-CHAPTER 01-

"You re WHAT?!" Lucius Malfoy half-screamed at his son.

Draco trembled at his father s rage. "I m sorry," he stammered. "I swear, I don t know how it s even possible! I ve never... I swear it!"

"Why don t I believe that?" Lucius asked. "Oh, right. Because you re pregnant."

"Lucius, calm down," Narcissa said as she walked in. "Our son needs us right now. He s going to have a child in a few months. Now is not the time to..."

"Our son is pregnant, Narcissa. And I d like to know who got him that way."

"No one," Draco insisted. "I swear I ve never been with anyone."

"So, then, how, pray tell, did you conceive?"

Draco shook his head in frustration. "I don t know."

"Fine," Lucius stood up. "Go to your room. You can come out when you re ready to tell me the truth. It s a good thing that Potter got rid of the Dark Lord or you d be in real trouble." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's Potter's isn't it? That s what you were doing when the Dark Lord needed you. Sleeping around with Harry Potter!"

"I was not, and it is not," Draco said, storming out of the room.

"That was uncalled for, Lucius," Narcissa said, pointedly, as she followed their son up to his room. Draco, open the door.

The door was spelled open and Narcissa walked in. She went over to the bed where Draco was laying on and sat down, putting her hand on his back. "Draco," she asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head.

"It s okay, you can tell me anything you want. I won t be mad at you, I promise. Just tell me who the father is."

"I can't," Draco apologized. "I'm sorry. But I can tell you that it s not Potter. I almost wish it were. At least then it would be human, even if his mother is... well... not a pureblood."

"Greyback," Narcissa spat, angrily. "Greyback defiled you, didn t he?"

Draco turned away, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Don t worry, my son," Narcissa promised. "At least he's gone, now."

"I don t want to have puppies!" Draco wailed. "But I ve found out too late to stop it, and father will kill me if he finds out!"

"You won t have puppies, Draco," Narcissa almost laughed. "Nymphadora didn t have a puppy and neither will you."

"PUPPIES?!" Lucius exclaimed from the doorway. "You mated with a WEREWOLF?!"

"Not by choice," Draco shook his head. "The Dark Lord had Greyback punish me."

"Why didn t you tell me?" Lucius asked, more quietly.

"You never would ve believed me," Draco replied. "And if you had, you would ve said I deserved it."

"No pureblood wizard should ever be defiled by a beast like that. No matter what they ve done. It s things like that which pollute us the most. At least Muggle-born wizards come from human parentage."

"I'll pack my things," Draco apologized.

"Why, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Aren't you going to expel me from this house?" Draco asked.

"Certainly not," Narcissa promised. "Isn t that right, Lucius?"

Lucius made a non-committal sound in his throat which they barely heard.

"The child is another matter," Lucius replied. "A werewolf, whether made or born, is dangerous. It may choose to bite you in infancy and you would be tainted. Your best bet is to find another werewolf, one you can trust, and let them raise the child."

"And eat it at the next full moon," Draco concluded. "No, thank you. Besides, I doubt the wolf aspect would appear much before puberty anyhow."

"Let s just see what happens, shall we?" Narcissa suggested. I m sure everything will turn out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Pregnant Pureblood by Axel Ingelson

-CHAPTER 02-

Harry Potter picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet the following day. The headline surprised him. It read "Malfoy heir Disinherited". Wondering why Lucius Malfoy would disinherit his only son, Harry read the article carefully.

For undisclosed reasons, Lucius Malfoy has announced that he has severed all ties to his now ex-son Draco.  
Neither Lucius nor Narcissa have given any reason for this sudden action, nor has Draco himself chosen to comment. However, it is well known that Draco was last seen, during the final battle with You-Know-Who in the company of one Harry Potter. Whether this is somehow connected with Lucius's decision to disown his son is unknown at this time.

"Oh, great," Harry muttered. "Now they're going to think Malfoy and I were having an affair." he sighed audibly, then considered the matter more closely. "I wonder what did cause his disinheritance. Not that I care."

There was a knock on his door. Curiously, he went to see who it was. Ron and the rest of his friends usually just walked in. He didn't mind that. They all knew they were more than welcome at his house.

It was Ron. It wasn't even a friend.

It was Malfoy.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry admonished.

"I need your help, Harry," Draco explained.

Harry blinked. When did Malfoy start calling him Harry?

"Since when did you start coming to me for help?" he asked.

"Since my father has disowned me and I have nowhere else to go?"

"Whose fault is that, I wonder?"

"I'd rather not say. But I'm in trouble, Harry, and I need you."

Harry blinked again and wondered if Malfoy knew the suggestive connotations behind that statement. Guessing that he probably didn't, Harry considered the risks and, knowing that Draco wasn't up to killing anyone, opened the door.

Draco let out a sigh and walked in. "Nice place, Harry."

"Mind telling me what the deal is with you calling me Harry?"

"Well, it's hard to call someone by their last name when you had your arms around them the last time you and he met."

"You only had your arms around me so you wouldn't fall off my broom," Harry pointed out.

Draco smiled. "Oh? Are you sure?"

"What's the deal, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "And I want the truth or you can just leave."

"Fine," Draco agreed. "It'll be obvious in a few months anyhow."

"What will?" Harry asked, "Does it have anything to do with your disinheritance?"

"Yes," Draco replied, wishing his father hadn't called the Daily Prophet about it. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Nonsense," Harry scoffed, "boys don't get pregnant."

"Boy wizards can," Draco corrected him. "So you'd better be careful. Then again, I suspect that you'd rather top than bottom."

Harry didn't bother to respond. He knew when he was being baited. Instead he replied, "Do you know who the father is?"

Draco glared at him. "I only ever had relations with one man, and he raped me."

Harry felt about an inch tall. "I'm sorry. Who was he?"

"Fenrir Greyback," Draco replied. "I'm scared, Harry. I'm afraid I'll have puppies or something."

"Why would you have puppies?" Harry almost laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"He's a werewolf!" Draco reminded him.

"So is Remus Lupin," Harry pointed out, "and his wife didn't have a puppy. By the way, why didn't you go to him?"

"I'm not a werewolf. I was just impregnated by one."

Harry nodded quietly, and seemed to consider the matter.

"You can stay here," he finally decided. "At least until Remus stops by. After that we'll see. But if you insist on insulting or cursing my friends, you'll have to leave."

"I'll do my best to behave myself," Draco answered petulantly.

"See that you do," Harry replied.


End file.
